Esclave
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Slave" : INACTIF - HiruMamo; Quels étaient les termes exacts du pari qu'Hiruma et Mamori ont fait ce jour-là dans la salle de classe ? Et quelles en seront les conséquences si Hiruma perd ce pari en fin de compte ?
1. Le Pari

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Operation-Villainous (ShadowDemon-Gengar)_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Basé sur le « pari » de l'épisode 127, « Juste pour la victoire ».**

* * *

« Hiruma-kun, j'ai annoncé à tout le monde qu'il n'y aurait pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui, » annonça Mamori, souriante alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de classe uniquement occupée par le quarterback tapant sur son ordinateur.

« Oi, » fut sa réponse nonchalante.

Elle ignora son air désintéressé et se rapprocha de lui par derrière. Mettant ses mains dans son dos, elle se pencha pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Est-ce … la ligne d'Ojo ? » Demanda-t-elle, regardant le terrain virtuel sur le petit écran, avec des triangles bleus et des rouges, des cercles et des carrés disposés çà et là parmi les lignes blanches.

Il grogna légèrement pour dire oui, ne levant toujours pas les yeux de son clavier alors qu'il disait : « Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire, même si nous nous reposons physiquement. »

« Ah, » murmura-t-elle, avant de prendre place juste derrière lui. Elle croisa ses bras sur le bureau et posa son menton dessus, regardant l'arrière de sa tête en souriant gentiment. Elle se contenta d'écouter le cliquetis des touches et de regarder les muscles de son dos travailler sous la veste d'uniforme verte alors que ses épaules bougeaient en tapant.

« Tu sais… » commença-t-elle, toujours en souriant, « tu n'as pas besoin de travailler si dur tout seul… même si tu arrêtes de prétendre être si strict, ça ira. …Ils ne vont pas se relâcher. »

Le doux cliquetis des touches s'estompa brusquement et elle leva les yeux avec curiosité. Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, ricanant : « De quoi tu parles, putain d'manager ? » Il se tourna soudainement, la surprenant avec son sourire démoniaque. « Et pourquoi pas parier s'ils viendront oui ou non au club ? »

« Q-quoi ? » Dit-elle, battant des paupières alors qu'il ricanait comme un dément.

« Tu m'as entendu, » dit-il avec un rictus, fermant son ordi et se mettant debout. « Voyons combien ils sont « loyaux » et « dévoués », tes chers petits. Je parie qu'ils ne se montreront pas. »

« Un p-pari ? Et si… je perds ? » Demanda-t-elle, bien que le regrettant aussitôt. Elle se frappa mentalement une bonne douzaine de fois alors qu'Hiruma prenait une expression malveillante. Elle venait en gros d'accepter de parier.

Elle se rassit correctement sur sa chaise alors qu'il abattait l'une de ses grandes mains fines sur son bureau, l'autre étant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se penchait, la surplombant, son sourire malicieux et ses yeux verts perçant ses aigues-marines.

« Si je l'emporte, tu seras mon esclave pour toute la semaine, » répondit-il simplement, mais le regard machiavélique qu'il lui adressait disait bien que ce ne serait pas aussi « simple » que ça.

« D'accord, » dit-elle, plissant ses yeux avec détermination, se levant à son tour. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, souriant au grand quarterback. « Mais si _je _gagne, tu seras _mon_ esclave pour la semaine. »

Le rictus d'Hiruma n'aurait pas pu s'élargir plus encore, mais pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit. Il la domina de sa présence, envahissant son espace vital alors qu'il lui souriait. Elle refusa de battre en retraite, bien que la proximité de son corps augmentait son embarras et elle dût donc réfréner le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

« Bien. Mais tu devrais savoir, » prononça-t-il d'une voix trainante tout en rapprochant son visage du sien, « que mes esclaves m'obéissent aveuglément. Ils ne se plaignent pas, ne critiquent pas, ne râlent pas et ne me tiennent pas tête. Si c'était le cas… leurs plus sombres secrets… ne resteraient plus secrets. »

Elle perdit la bataille et ses joues s'enflammèrent alors qu'elle le fixait dans les yeux, avec ses cils noirs incroyablement longs donnant à ses agates un aspect irréellement beau. Sa rougeur s'accentua lorsqu'elle en vint à cette réalisation.

« Très bien, » articula-t-elle, tentant désespérément de tenir son terrain alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le pousser, afin de mettre une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps et remarquer l'odeur de cannelle de son chewing-gum dans son haleine.

« Très bien, » répéta-t-elle, déterminée tout d'un coup alors qu'elle redressait les épaules et osait même envahir _son_ espace personnel, raccourcissant plus encore la distance qui les séparait. Sa réaction lui fit hausser un sourcil bien que son rictus persistait et qu'elle s'autorisait un sourire en coin en retour : « Mais _mes _esclaves à moi ne sont pas violents, ne font pas chanter les autres et ne se trimballent pas avec des armes –de n'importe quelle sorte par ailleurs. »

Sur ce, elle vit avec une intense satisfaction la joie démoniaque s'éclipser de ses yeux.

« De plus, » continua-t-elle, se rapprochant effrontément alors qu'il commençait à faire la grimace, « mes esclaves n'hurlent pas, ne jurent pas, n'insultent pas les autres ou disent des choses blessantes… en fait, ils ne disent rien du tout ! Mes esclaves sont complétement muets. »

Elle s'amusait énormément. Elle pouvait voir l'irritation gagner ses traits. Elle sourit sarcastiquement. « _Et_… ils sont autant obéissants que les tiens. A vrai dire, ils _adorent_ accomplir les tâches que je leur donne, qu'elles soient petites, bêtes ou …_ dégradantes_. S'ils ne m'obéissent pas _au doigt et à l'œil, _ils seront traités de lâches, d'indignes de confiance, de menteurs ainsi que de gens ne respectant pas leur part du marché alors qu'_ils_ ont commencé. »

Le quarterback dégingandé baissa les yeux sur elle. Elle pouvait voir, avec délectation, l'inquiétude se distiller dans ses yeux plissés.

Mais au lieu de battre en retraite il tendit une main, souriant de nouveau. « C'est donc un putain de deal. »

Avec un sourire confiant, elle lui donna une vigoureuse poignée de main.

« Hé, » dit Hiruma en récupérant son ordinateur et se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je vais gagner ce pari, satanée manager. Ces putains d'idiots se délectent de leurs jours de repos comme toi du dernier chou à la crème dans la boite. »

Mamori eut un sourire en coin, marchant derrière lui. « Tu as tort, Hiruma. C'est _moi_ qui vais gagner ce pari et tu vas voir combien ton équipe est dévouée au football. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : J'ai lu cette fic quand j'ai commencé à traduire et j'étais sûre de m'être fait les dents dessus, mais non d'après mes archives. Donc voilà pour vous une œuvre de derrière les fagots que je vous ai trouvé, de l'un des piliers de ma collection d'HiruMamo, en hommage aux superbes reviews dont vous m'avez gratifié aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	2. La Victoire

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Operation-Villainous (ShadowDemon-Gengar)_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Je travaillais sur plusieurs fics de deux différents fandoms alors ça prend du temps. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais faire des « jours » différents chapitres ou si ça allait n'en faire qu'un gros. Si je mets tant de temps que ça à updater, alors je pense prendre la seconde initiative. De toute façon, bonne lecture ! Et sachez que j'adore et apprécie à leur juste valeur les reviews !**

* * *

« Bon, Taki-kun et Kurita-kun sont venus, » annonça Mamori, souriant d'un air suffisant à Hiruma qui était paresseusement assis sur une chaise, ses jambes sur la table à roulette et ses mains derrière la nuque, la chaise n'étant bien sûr plus que sur deux pieds.

Il la regarda, mâchant son chewing-gum : « Le pari tient toujours, satanée manager. Tu gagnes seulement si _toute_ la putain d'équipe se ramène. »

Ça attira son attention. Elle fronça les sourcils, serrant le manche de son balai entre ses mains alors qu'elle fleurait quelque chose de suspect dans ses mots : « Tu veux parler des trois frères, de Sena et de Monta… c'est ça ? »

Hiruma leva de nouveau les yeux sur elle, irrité. « Non, j'ai dit putain de _tous _! En d'autres termes, j'inclus ce connard de kicker, la foutue boule à zéro, le putain de gros lard bis, le sumo à la con, les deux merdeux du basket et l'invisible salaud. »

Elle resta bouche bée devant lui, indignée et incrédule. « Mais… Hiruma, ce n'est pas juste ! On savait déjà qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir avant l'entrainement du soir ! Ils sont occupés ! »

Hiruma haussa l'une de ses larges épaules, souriant sardoniquement alors qu'il fermait les yeux : « Ça ne faisait pas partie du marché, satanée manager. »

« Oh, espèce de … de crétin ! » S'exclama-t-elle, le tapant pas si gentiment que ça dans l'épaule avec son balai. « Pourquoi tu t'es cassé la tête à faire un pari si tu savais dès le début que tu allais tricher ? Ce n'est pas marrant si tu fais ça à ta manière en te servant des failles pour gagner ! »

Il continuait d'agir nonchalamment. « C'est ce que tu obtiens à faire un pari avec le Démon. »

« Hiruma ! Allez ! » Elle le tapa encore avec son balai.

« Putain, arrête ! » Lança-t-il soudain en la regardant. Elle croisa juste les bras, lui renvoyant son regard. Les trois autres occupants de la pièce se faisaient tout petits dans leur coin, écoutant et regardant intensément pour y comprendre quelque chose.

« Kurita-san, » murmura Suzuna en jetant un coup d'œil au massif lineman, « de quel pari est-ce qu'ils parlent ? »

Kurita semblait nerveux lorsqu'il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. « Je ne sais pas, mais de toute façon… ça ne va pas bien finir si Hiruma y participe. »

Taki ouvrit sa veste et prit la pose en faisant un clin d'œil : « Ah-_hah_-ha ! Ils doivent parier sur ma future performance face aux Oujou White Knights ! Hiruma-san doit sans doute parier 150% tandis que Mamori-neechan mise 500% ! »

Le quarterback et la manager de l'équipe ne firent pas attention à la scène se passant derrière eux, surtout lorsque Suzuna se jeta sur son frère.

« Tsss, OK, espèce de geignarde. »

« Hein ? » Elle reculait d'un pas lorsqu'il brandit son index dans sa direction. Il souriait vicieusement.

« Etant un mec _gentil_, je vais t'autoriser un handicap, » annonça-t-il, ses yeux émeraude brillant d'une intention mystérieuse.

« Un han-handicap ? » Répéta-t-elle lentement, ne saisissant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il se leva, la chaise raclant sur le sol. Il abattit l'une de ses mains sur la table, surplombant Mamori comme il l'avait fait dans la salle de classe un peu plus tôt.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait toujours ça ?_ _C'est très malpoli et … inconfortable. _Elle serra son balai contre elle, prête à s'en servir comme d'un bouclier ou d'une épée selon ses menaces. A la place, il se contenta de la montrer de nouveau du doigt.

« Ce qui veut dire que tu peux bloquer l'une des failles du pari, » dit-il en se penchant jusqu'à ce que son nez effleure le sien, « et il y a en a plus d'une. »

Sa prise sur son balai était si forte qu'elle pouvait sentir le sang quitter ses doigts. Quelque chose dans ses tripes lui ordonnait de stopper le pari là maintenant, clamant que même si elle gagnait … ce serait toujours sa défaite.

C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait quand Hiruma était impliqué.

Mais si elle stoppait maintenant, elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter par la suite… ça pourrait même lui donner l'impression qu'elle était lâche et facilement intimidée, voire lui faire croire qu'on pouvait lui marcher dessus…

Même si elle utilisait son handicap, elle ne pouvait décidément pas l'utiliser sur une autre faille… elle perdrait si elle essayait, sachant d'avance que les joueurs ne viendraient _pas _avant _longtemps._

Elle voulait gagner, voulait utiliser le pari comme l'opportunité de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour tout ce dans quoi il les avait tiré avec délice –ses amis à lui, les siens, le Comité de Discipline, tous les élèves, les professeurs, etc. Elle ne se serait pas donné la peine de parier, au risque que ça lui revienne dans les dents, si elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'avoir sa revanche.

Et c'était cette simple pensée –la réalisation que le gout délicieux de la revanche était à portée de main, à quelques centimètres seulement- qui alimenta son courage.

« D'accord, » marmonna-t-elle, levant le menton avec détermination. « Je décide de couper le critère comme quoi _toute_ l'équipe doit être présente. »

A son grand déplaisir, ces yeux de félin se tintèrent alors d'un triomphe pernicieux. Ses sonnettes d'alarme intérieures commencèrent à la titiller de nouveau alors que l'odieuse impression d'avoir sauté dans la gueule du loup consciemment s'insinuait en elle…

Brusquement, il s'écarta et elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Des pétards explosèrent et des confettis tombèrent en pluie fine au sol. Elle se sentit soulagée lorsqu'elle vit les visages perplexes de Sena et Monta sur le pas de la porte, suivi de près par les figures plus vieilles des trois frères Ah-ha jetant un coup d'œil derrière eux.

« YA-A ! » Encouragea Suzuna alors que Kurita criait avec joie : « Banzai ! Banzai ! »

Elle sourit, se tournant vers le quarterback démoniaque qui a sa grande surprise arborait un rictus qui n'était… ni menaçant ou effrayant pour une fois.

Elle chassa cette pensée et déclara avec fierté : « Tu vois ? Ils sont finalement là, comme je l'avais dit ! »

Il gloussa, haussant un peu les épaules avant de dire : « Hé. Vous êtes même venus sur votre jour de repos. C'est bien pour vous. »

Elle tressaillit tandis que son sourire sardonique revenait étirer ses traits. Il pointa l'extérieur du club et s'écria joyeusement : « Maintenant regardez en l'air, putain d'idiots ! »

Elle en resta hébétée, se retenant à son balai alors qu'un vent puissant pénétrait soudainement dans la salle du club, envoyant voler papiers et cartons. Le bruit assourdissant du rotor d'un hélicoptère leur emplit bientôt à tous les oreilles et Mamori ne put qu'être bouche bée face au manège du capitaine de l'équipe.

Un hélicoptère … ? Mais… comment ? _Pourquoi ?_

Il n'avait pas pu prévoir que l'équipe se montrerait ! Ni l'heure _exacte_ à laquelle ils arriveraient !

Mais oui pourtant… et ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Elle savait qu'elle se duperait elle-même si elle pensait le contraire.

Donc quel était l'intérêt de faire un pari s'il _savait _d'avance qu'il allait perdre ?

« Montez à bord de ce putain d'hélico, les nabots ! On va faire un tour ! »

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées et avant qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, hurlait, énervée, perplexe et grandement déçue : « _HIRUMA !_ »

Le blond aux cheveux en pique se retourna, lui donnant toute son attention. Elle sentait la fureur grandir dans sa poitrine en voyant ce rictus de nouveau.

Il agissait comme si c'était _lui_ qui avait gagné…

Ça l'énervait encore plus. Incapable de se contenir, elle leva sa main, le pointa de son index et s'époumona par-dessus le rugissement de l'hélicoptère et le bruit du vent faisant claquer leurs vêtements contre leurs corps et claquer leurs cheveux autour de leurs têtes :

« Hiruma-kun ! Ta part du marché prend effet _**maintenant **_! »

Son sourire perdit de sa superbe.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre a été bêta-testé par ma chère Yuki-604 ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	3. L'esclavage

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Operation-Villainous (ShadowDemon-Gengar)_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Comme promis à **_**TooManyIdeas**_**, je compte finir ceci. C'est juste un petit bout de ce que j'ai fait, mais je travaille sur le dernier chapitre. Aussi gardez l'œil ouvert pour le prologue de « Il Était Une Sacrée Fois », une collection d'HiruMamo basée sur des contes et des musicals, notamment **_**La Belle et la Bête**_** et **_**Le Fantôme de l'Opera**_** :] **

* * *

Sena avait enduré beaucoup de surprises dans les dernières heures : l'entrainement spécial après l'école alors que c'était censé être leur jour de repos, l'arrivée d'un hélicoptère, le tour _dans_ l'hélicoptère avec un flingue pointé dans le dos, le port obligatoire du masque pour les trois prochains jours avec interdiction formelle de l'enlever pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Toutefois, ça … c'était une surprise d'un tout autre niveau.

D'un niveau déconcertant et proprement _terrifiant_.

« Est… est-ce que c'est bien ce que je vois, Sena ? » Demanda un ancien membre de l'équipe de basket qui se tenait à côté de lui, sa voix étouffée par le masque, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes à la manière du running back alors qu'ils contemplaient la scène devant eux.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Mamori pointait du doigt leur capitaine visiblement agité, lui disant avec véhémence de faire quelque chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'elles disaient, mais ils comprirent que ça avait à voir avec son précieux _Fusil d'assaut _AK-47 reposant actuellement contre son épaule. Il était clair qu'elle souhaitait que l'arme rejoigne les autres dans la pile impressionnante qui emplissait un tonneau derrière elle.

« C'est… mauvais signe, hein ? » Couina Sena, impressionné lorsque le quarterback jeta l'éponge et lui passa son fusil.

« Non. Juste un pari qu'Hiruma a perdu. »

Sena leva les yeux sur Musashi qui passait par là, tirant sur son oreille comme un tic.

« Un pari ? » S'enquit Juumonji alors que lui et le reste de l'équipe les rejoignaient pour regarder ce qui se passait. Ils ne pouvaient qu'observer stupéfaits Hiruma s'éloigner avant d'être arrêté par leur petite manager le retenant fermement par la manche. Ils la regardèrent tendre la main, demandant clairement quelque chose d'autre de lui.

De ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, bien que la moitié de son visage était complétement cachée par son propre masque chirurgical, ils devinaient que leur quarterback fulminait.

« Quel pari ? » Demanda finalement Sena alors qu'Hiruma sortait violemment de sa poche ce qui ressemblait fort à son cahier de menaces et le mettait dans la main tendue d'un mouvement hargneux.

« A propos de l'équipe venant sur leur jour de repos, » répondit calmement Musashi avant de s'en aller. « Je bougerai si j'étais vous. »

« Hein ? » Dit Sena en se retournant vers le kicker. « Pourquoi ? »

« PUTAIN D'IMBECILES ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ! QUI VOUS A DIT DE FAIRE UNE PAUSE ? »

« IIEEE ! » S'écria-t-il, s'enfuyant rapidement avec le reste de l'équipe lorsqu'il vit leur cinglant capitaine traverser le terrain, sur le point de commencer à collectionner des têtes. Les leurs, pour être exact.

Pour Sena, qu'importe le pari qu'il avait perdu, il espérait juste que l'équipe ne soit pas punie pour ça.

* * *

Mamori leva les yeux, essuyant ses mains pleines de poussière sur son tablier blanc, ravie de voir le silencieux quarterback continuer à l'aider à ranger la salle du club. Lorsque l'hélicoptère avait débarqué, tout avait volé dans la pièce, donnant l'impression qu'une petite tornade s'était défoulée.

Et quel meilleur moyen d'exercer son pouvoir en tant que meneuse d'esclave que de le forcer à ranger ? C'était de sa faute de toute façon, donc ce n'est pas comme si elle lui demandait quelque chose d'extravagant.

« Tu sais, » commença-t-elle, ramassant des magazines de football éparpillés et les plaçant en une pile bien nette sur la table, « tu ne devrais vraiment pas passer ta colère sur l'équipe. Ils ne t'ont pas forcé à faire de pari. Tu savais parfaitement ce qui t'attendais si je gagnais, Hiruma-kun. »

Elle entendit un grognement rageur mais pas de mots. Bien, au moins prenait-il le pari sérieusement.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et prit gentiment le carton de classeurs de ses bras, lui souriant amicalement. Il détourna le regard aussi sec, ses yeux de félin se plissant avec irritation au-dessus du masque qui cachait son nez pointu et sa bouche. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, souriant toujours. « Oh, ne sois pas comme ça, Hiruma-kun. Au moins tu peux toujours parler sur le terrain. »

Elle tourna les talons et amena le carton auprès des étagères. « D'ailleurs, tu devrais vraiment remercier Doburoku-sensei comme il se doit. Après tout, je n'aurais jamais pensé que le pari empièterait sur ton travail de capitaine. »

Elle finit de ranger les classeurs et se tourna vers le quarterback muet qui était en train de s'essuyer les mains sur son pantalon. Il semblait l'ignorer, se contentant de traverser la pièce pour arranger une pile de boites dans un coin.

Le quittant des yeux, elle regarda l'horloge. Il commençait à se faire tard, vu qu'il était six heures trente. Elle pensait qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Elle avait des devoirs qui l'attendaient et des stratégies à revoir.

En souriant, elle enleva son tablier et commença à se diriger vers le placard à balai en parlant : « Très bien, tu peux t'arrêter maintenant. Il est l'heure de rentrer. » Et puis elle s'arrêta, une pensée venant de lui traverser l'esprit. Un sourire sirupeux étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle ajoutait allégrement : « Je crois que tu vas me raccompagner ! Et maintenant que j'y pense, demain je veux que tu viennes me chercher pour aller à l'école aussi. Oh, et tu peux m'escorter jusqu'à mes classes ensuite ! Après tout, mes esclaves sont de parfaits _gentlemen._ »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, un rictus essayant de se former alors qu'elle l'entendait lâcher un juron dans sa barbe.

Oh, ça allait être _trop_ bien !

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Chapitre bêta-testé par Mitsuko2813 ! Miki bozu à elle et bonne lecture chers lecteurs !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
